The present invention relates to hand grip or rail extensions that are placed onto the upper or top end of a ladder, and spaced apart sufficiently to permit a person or user to have hand grips above the upper end of the ladder, which can be used for support as a person or user walks between the hand grip or rail extensions onto a roof or other support structure. The extensions are fixed to the upper ends of the side rails of a ladder, and provide a pair of stable uprights of selected height. Suitable clamps, locks or attachment members can be utilized for securing the extensions to the ladder rails or to the rungs.
When ladders are placed against the edge of a roof of a building, for example, many times the ladder upper end will be right at the edge of the roof, and no user, hand grip or support is provided. Even if the ladder protrudes above the roof, there is difficulty in getting onto the roof because of the interference of the ladder rungs. This makes it so the user may have to go around or to the outside of the ladder and step onto the roof, which can be hazardous.